Spit It Out (canção)
"Spit It Out" (em português, "Ponhe Isso Para Fora" ou "Desembucha") é a quinta faixa do álbum auto-titulado. É também o segundo single do álbum. Significado da canção A história desta música é sobre um estação de rádio em Des Moines que enquanto a banda não tinha popularidade recusava-se a passar as músicas deles, anos depois o Slipknot fazia parte das bandas regularmente tocadas nessa mesma rádio. Versão demo A versão demo na canção aparece no álbum Slipknot Demo. Zero Bullshit Quando esta música é executada ao vivo, há muitas vezes um pequeno teste chamado "Zero Bullshit" depois do "fuck me, I'm all out of enemies". Corey encoraja a audiência inteira se abaixar, em seguida, repete a ponte novamente. Desta vez, ele substitui "good enough-had enough" por "Jump the fuck up", que é um comando para o público. thumb|Single promocional. Lista de faixas do Single #"Spit It Out" – 2:41 #"Surfacing" (ao vivo) – 3:46 #"Wait And Bleed" (ao vivo) – 2:45 #"Spit It Out" (video) - 2:58 Vídeo musical O vídeo musical consiste em cenas do Slipknot performando a canção ao vivo e cortes para uma casa com os integrantes da banda. Há também uma cena na qual Corey parece estar em um labirinto. thumb|right|300px|Vídeo musical. Trivialidades *Spit It Out é tocada em todos os shows. *Esta foi a primeira música que a banda escreveu com Corey. Letra Original Since you never gave a damn in the first place Maybe it's time you had the tables turned 'Cause in the interest of all involved I got the problem solved And the verdict is guilty... ...MAN NEARLY KILLED ME Steppin' where you fear to tread Stop, drop and roll - you were DEAD FROM THE GIT-GO! BIG MOUTH FUCKER - STUPID COCKSUCKER And if you're scared of me now, Then you're dumber than I thought Always is, and never was Foundation made of piss and vinegar Step to me, I'll smear ya -Think I fear ya? BULLSHIT! Just another dumb punk chompin' at this tit Is there any way to break through the noise? Was it something that I said that got you bent? Gotta be that way if you want it Sanity, literal profanity HIT ME! SPIT - IT OUT All you wanna do is drag me down All I wanna do is stamp you out SPIT - IT OUT All you wanna do is drag me down All I wanna do is stamp you out Maybe it's the way you gotta spread a lotta rumour fodder Keepin' all your little spies and leavin' when you realize Step up, fairy I guess it's time to bury your ass with the chrome Straight to the dome You heard me right, bitch, I didn't stutter And if you know what's good, just, shut up and beg, brother Backstab - Don't you know who you're dissin'? Side swipe - we know THE ASS THAT YOU'RE KISSIN'! BIGIDY-BIGGIDY BITCH BOY, HALFWAY HAUSER Don't hear shit cuz I keep gettin' louder Come on, and you get a face full o' tactic Lipping off hard, goin' home in a basket You got no pull, no power, no NOTHIN' Now you start shit? Well, ain't that somethin'? Payoffs don't protect and you can hide if you want But I'LL FIND YOU - Comin' up behind you! SPIT - IT OUT All you wanna do is drag me down All I wanna do is stamp you out SPIT - IT OUT All you wanna do is drag me down All I wanna do is stamp you out 'Bout time I set this record straight All the needlenose punchin' is makin' me irate Sick o' my bitchin' fallin' on deaf ears Where you gonna be in the next five years? The crew and all the fools, and all the politics Get your lips ready, gonna gag, gonna make you sick You got dick when they passed out that good stuff Bam - are you sick of me? GOOD ENOUGH - HAD ENOUGH FUCK ME! I'm all out of enemies! FUCK ME! I'm all out of enemies! FUCK ME! I'm all out of enemies! FUCK ME! I'm all out of enemies! FUCK ME! I'm all out of enemies! FUCK ME! I'm all out of enemies! FUCK ME! I'm all out of enemies! SPIT - IT OUT All you wanna do is drag me down All I wanna do is stamp you out SPIT - IT OUT All you wanna do is drag me down All I wanna do is stamp you out Spit! Spit! Spit! Spit! Spit... it out! Tradução Em primeiro lugar, você nunca deu a mínima , Talvez seja a hora de virar as mesas Porquê para o interesse de todos envolvidos , eu tenho o problema solucionado E o veredicto é culpado.... CARA VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU Pisando onde você teme mexer Parar, derrubar e rolar - você estava morto desde Seu grande falador de merda, chupa-rola Está com medo de mim? Você é mais idiota do que pensava Sempre é e nunca foi Fundação feita de mijo e vinagre Venha até mim, vou acabar com você - Acha que tenho medo de você? BESTEIRA! Somente mais um Punk idiota mamando nessa teta Há algum modo de parar o barulho? Foi algo que eu disse que te deixou de joelhos? Tem que ser assim se você quiser Sanidade, profanidade literal me atinja! DESEMBUCHA Tudo o que você quer é me ver pra baixo Tudo o que eu quero é te derrubar DESEMBUCHA Tudo o que você quer é me ver pra baixo Tudo o que eu quero é te derrubar Talvez seja o jeito como você espalha rumores Mantendo seus pequenos espiões e partindo quando você percebe Levante-se sua bicha Acho que é hora de queimar seu cú com cromo Direto para o estádio Você ouviu direito, sua puta, eu fui bem claro Se você sabe o que é bom - sente, cala a boca e implore,irmão Facada nas costas - Você não sabe com quem está mexendo? Troca de lado - nós sabemos que bunda você está beijando Filho de uma cadela feito nas coxas Não ouço nada pois eu continuo aumentando o volume Um passo a frente e você ganha uma cara cheia de tática Dando uma bronca dura, indo para casa numa cesta você não tem nada demais, força, nada Agora você começa essa merda? Ora, não é algo? Chantagens não protegem, e você não pode se esconder se quiser Mas eu vou te encontrar - estou indo atrás de você DESEMBUCHA Tudo o que você quer é me ver pra baixo Tudo o que eu quero é te derrubar DESEMBUCHA Tudo o que você quer é me ver pra baixo Tudo o que eu quero é te derrubar É hora de arrumar esta gravação Esses socos no piercing, estão me irritando Cansado de minhas reclamações caírem em ouvidos surdos Onde você vai estar nos próximos 5 anos? A galera e todos os tolos e todos os políticos Prepare seus lábios, vai vomitar, vou te deixar enjoado Você ficou puto quando levaram o bagulho do bom Está cansado de mim? Bom - já teve demais Venha me pegar! Eu não tenho mais inimigos! Venha me pegar! Eu não tenho mais inimigos! Venha me pegar! Eu não tenho mais inimigos! Venha me pegar! Eu não tenho mais inimigos! Venha me pegar! Eu não tenho mais inimigos! Venha me pegar! Eu não tenho mais inimigos! Venha me pegar! Eu não tenho mais inimigos! DESEMBUCHA Tudo o que você quer é me ver pra baixo Tudo o que eu quero é te derrubar DESEMBUCHA Tudo o que você quer é me ver pra baixo Tudo o que eu quero é te derrubar Desem... Desem... Desem... Desem... Desem...bucha! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles Categoria:Canções curtas Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Slipknot Demo